


Running To Love

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Animal Shifter Castiel (Supernatural), Animal Shifter Dean Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Wolf Castiel (Supernatural), Wolf Dean Winchester, Wolf Pack, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Cas runs away from his brother Michael who is selling him to Zachariah, he is saved from starvation by a wolf named Benny, who takes him to his pack leader, Dean. Cas is taken into the pack and catches Dean's eye.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I had laying around. Many thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux.

“Zachariah will be here tomorrow, Castiel. You  _ will  _ go with him, and you will go happily. Smiling. Do you understand?”

Michael sat in his chair, frowning. Cas didn’t lift his head to look at him, and he didn’t say a word.

“Castiel… you will do this.”

Cas turned to leave the room. He heard Michael behind him. “Behave, Castiel or you will regret it.”

He walked slowly to his room, where his older brother Gabriel was waiting for him.

“Gabe, it’s got to be tonight.”

Gabriel sighed. “I know, Cassie. You know I’ll help.”

Cas sat in the chair across from him. “What time?”

Gabriel looked thoughtful. “Let’s say two. They’ll all be asleep then. I’ll unlock the door for you. But then…”

Cas nodded. “I’m on my own.”

At a few minutes before two, Cas snuck out of his room and headed for the front door. Gabriel was there. Cas stripped, handed his clothes to his brother, and went outside. There was a half moon in the sky, Cas looked up at it. He turned and hugged his brother.

“Goodbye, Gabe.”

Gabriel hugged him tightly. “Goodbye, Cas. Be safe, and always remember I love you.”

Cas shifted and ran.

It felt good. He hardly ever got to run. Being the only omega in a house full of Alphas meant he never got to do much of anything. They watched him constantly, making sure he would be a pliant virgin when they decided what to do with him.

They had sold him to Zachariah, a fat Alpha who was three times Cas’ age. There was no way Cas was going with him. 

He ran through town and into the forest. He’d never been in the forest before, and he thought it was beautiful in the moonlight. He knew the forest was north of town, so as long as he kept going in a straight line, he would be fine.

He ran until his lungs were burning, knowing he needed to get as far as possible as quickly as possible. He took a break at a spring, lapping up the cool water. The sun was coming up. In just a couple of hours, they’d know he was gone.

He passed a few houses, which he carefully avoided, and then there was a town. He kept to the forest that skirted it. He didn’t need anyone to see him. When he was past it, he started running again.

The sun was fully up now, it was hot. Cas ran, but he was getting tired, hungry. He found a place with rocks on three sides, hidden by trees. He crawled in and slept. 

He woke a couple of hours later, starving. He tried to catch a rabbit, but was totally unsuccessful. He’d never hunted anything before, and there was obviously a learning curve to it. 

He turned to the west. If he ran too far north, he knew he’d have trouble when winter came. He was ill-equipped to survive in snow. He knew he was at a real disadvantage in the wild, but he also knew he had no choice.

He ran for days. He managed to catch a squirrel to eat, found water sources to drink from. He avoided all towns, people, even a couple of wolves. The further he got, the safer he felt. But he was hungry. His coat was a mess, he had run into brambles and gotten scratched up. 

Finally, he was exhausted. The lack of food was wearing on him. He slowed to a walk, and even that got to be too much. He collapsed under a bush, too tired to continue.

It was dark when the sound of snuffling woke him up. He froze. There was a wolf right next to the bush, another one close by.

“Come out of there, brother.”

Cas crawled out.

“You look terrible. You lost? Where’s your pack?”

Cas sighed. “I don’t have a pack.”

The bigger wolf looked at the other one. “He looks starved.”

The smaller wolf nodded. “Needs help, I’d guess.”

The big wolf looked back at him. “You need help? Our pack has plenty of food, if you’re willing.”

Cas considered. He was far from home, the chances were good that these wolves didn’t know his pack. And he knew he’d be dead in a day or so if he didn’t get something to eat.

“Thank you. Yes, I’m willing.”

He followed the wolves. They walked instead of running, knowing he couldn’t keep up. They seemed friendly, but he was no judge of character when it came to strange wolves. If they were leading him to his death, he was resigned to it. He didn’t want to die, but if he was going to, he accepted it. He’d done his best, and at least he wasn’t with Zachariah.

It wasn’t long before they came to a clearing. There were more than a few wolves, and a few pups. They all stopped what they were doing to look at him.

The big wolf just walked on with Cas following, until they came to a large wolf with light brown fur and piercing green eyes.

“Hey, Chief, I found him under a bush.”

The green-eyed wolf laughed. “Did you now? He looks half starved.”

“Yeah, he’s in bad shape. I told him we could feed him.”

The wolf looked at Cas. “What’s your name?”

“Cas.”

“Well Cas, I’m Dean. We’ll get you fed, and then you and I will talk.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you.” 

Dean called to a beta, “Hey Ellen, take Cas here to get something to eat.”

A kind looking wolf motioned her head. “Come on, sweetie.” Cas followed her.

There was elk meat. Cas ate some, Ellen telling him to take it easy or he’d get sick. When he’d eaten a little, she took him to a cave where Dean was with another wolf.

Dean smiled when he saw him. “Well, you look a little better at least. This is my brother, Sam. He’s my second in command.”

Cas nodded to Sam.

“So, I’m interested in how an omega came to be alone without a pack in the forest.”

Cas sat down with a sigh. “I ran away from my pack.”

Dean looked surprised. “Why?”

Cas figured he needed to be truthful. “They were going to sell me.”

Now Dean looked shocked. “Sell you? For money? Why?”

Cas sighed again. “We live in a town, as humans. I am the only omega in my family. They were going to sell me to an Alpha to breed. He was old and fat and ugly. So I ran away.”

Dean looked at Sam, then back at Cas. He growled. “Your pack leader was going to sell you to someone who only wanted you for breeding. That’s… that’s appalling.” 

Sam finally spoke. “I can see why you ran away.”

Cas let out a breath. “Thank you. I ran for days, but I’m sure I would have starved to death on my own. I’m not a very good hunter.”

Dean stood up. “You are welcome here. If you aren’t good at hunting, I’m sure there is some other way to make yourself useful. We look out for our own here.”

Cas finally felt safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stuck his head out, yelling, “Benny!”

The wolf that found Cas under the bush came walking up. “Yeah?”

“Find Cas someplace to sleep. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

Benny grinned. “Sure thing, boss. Come on, Cas.”

Cas followed Benny to a place where he could sleep. There was a bed made of soft leaves and grass already. 

“You can bunk here.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you Benny. And thank you for bringing me here.”

Benny eyed him. “Well, you needed help. Dean is the kind of Alpha that thinks everyone in the pack should be taken care of.”

Cas sank down on the bed, curled up and put his tail over his eyes. He was asleep within minutes.

He was awakened by a cold nose pressed to his. He moved his tail and was looking at a pup. There were two others beside her.

“Hello.” Cas lifted his head and smiled.

The blond pup said, “You’re new.”

“I am. I just got here yesterday.”

A smaller male pup stared at him with big eyes. “Told you!” It seemed to be directed toward the pup who hadn’t spoken yet.

The blond female said, “Shut up, Kevin!” and turned to Cas. “I’m Claire.”

Cas smiled. “Hello Claire, I’m Cas. And hello to you too, Kevin.”

The little one who hadn’t spoken finally said, “My name is Jack.”

“Well, hello Jack.”

Claire wagged her tail. “I’m supposed to tell you to come and eat.”

Cas stood up. “Thank you, Claire. Lead the way.”   
All three pups marched towards where most of the wolves were gathered. Claire trotted up to a break in the bodies, Cas following along. When he looked up, he was face to face with Dean.

“Hi, Cas. I see you met Claire.”

Cas smiled. “I did, as well as Kevin and Jack.”

Dean grinned. “The trinity of trouble.”

Cas chuckled. Dean motioned with his head. “Dig in, Cas. You need to put some meat on those bones.”

If Cas were in his human form, he would have blushed. He grabbed some meat, beginning to eat. 

When he had enough, he walked away. All of a sudden, Claire ran up to him, growling. Cas laughed and growled back. Before he knew what hit him, he had all three pups jumping on him. He laughed, rolling over, letting them nip at him and pull his tail. They rolled around and even little Jack joined in.

Finally Cas said, “I give! I give, you got me.” The pups ran off, giggling. He got up and shook the dust from his coat. He looked to his left. Dean was looking at him with a big smile.

“You’re really good with the pups, Cas.”

Cas dropped his head. “Thank you, Alpha.”

Dean walked up to him.”Knock that shit off, Cas. Call me Dean.

Cas looked up at him. “Okay, Dean.”

Dean smiled again. “So I’m thinking you’d be good helping Jo with the pups, if that sounds like something you’d enjoy doing.”

Cas nodded. “I would. But, who’s Jo?”

“I need to introduce you to everyone. But Jo is in the heat cave at the moment.”

Cas looked at him with a tilt of his head. “Heat cave?”

Dean motioned with his head. “It’s right over there, just beyond those trees. Unmated omegas can go there during their heats if they don’t want an Alpha with them. We make sure they have food and plenty of water.”

Cas could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Omegas in heat weren’t at the mercy of any Alphas? Where he was from, any unmated omega was fair game for any Alpha that wanted them, especially if they were in heat. The only reason he was still a virgin is because Michael knew he could get more for Cas if he was.

Dean continued. “But of course if the omega wants a particular Alpha, they can go to another part of the forest to have privacy.”

Cas was amazed. 

“Come on, I’ll introduce you to everyone.”

Cas followed Dean. 

Cas met Andrea, Benny’s mate and Jess, Sam’s mate. There was an older wolf named Bobby who was Ellen’s mate. Ash was an Alpha, as was Mick, Garth, and Aaron. The other unmated omegas were Jo, who was in heat, Lisa and Charlie. 

Kevin was Benny and Andrea’s pup, Claire and Jack were Sam and Jess’. 

Dean took Cas into the cave. “So, tell me more about your pack.”

Cas took a deep breath. “Well, they rarely shift. They prefer to live in a town. I have four older brothers, all Alphas. My parents are dead, and Michael is the leader.”

Dean listened thoughtfully. “And Michael is the one who decided to sell you?”

Cas nodded. 

Dean growled a little. “That is disgusting.”

Cas didn’t say anything. 

“It was very brave of you to run away. I’m really happy Benny found you.”

Cas smiled. “I am too.”

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Cas. The spell was broken when Sam stuck his head in to tell Dean that Jo was back.

Dean stood up. “Come on and meet Jo.”

Jo was sweet, and seemed pleased to hear that Cas would help her with the pups. Dean left them to talk.

“Dean seems like a wonderful leader.”

Jo grinned. “He is. He really takes his duties seriously.”

“And he is unmated?” Cas was wondering about that.

Jo laughed. “Not for lack of willing omegas. Lisa has been trying to get him interested for a long time.”

Cas nodded. “But, he isn’t interested?”

Jo glanced at the pups, who were currently napping. “No, he really isn’t. He doesn’t seem interested in any of us. I think it’s because he thinks of all of us as his family.”

Cas thought about that the rest of the day. 

When he went to his nest of leaves, he laid there, looking up at the full moon. Suddenly, Dean was standing there.

“I was wondering… uh… are you interested in a run?”

Cas smiled. “That sounds wonderful, Dean.”

Dean grinned. “Come on then!”

They ran for awhile. Dean kept close by his side. They stopped by a stream, laying in the grass to catch their breath. Dean scooted close to Cas, almost touching but not quite.

“I really like your eyes, Cas. They’re so blue.”

Cas smiled shyly. “I like your green eyes, Dean.”

They stared at each other again, then Dean moved closer. He nuzzled into Cas’ neck, snuffling at his fur. Cas bared his throat.

They sniffed each other. Then Dean stood up.

“We better get back.”

Cas was mildly disappointed, but stood up as well.

They ran back to the clearing,

“Good night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean. I enjoyed our run.”

Dean looked at him for a minute, then turned and left. Cas laid down, trying to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed. Most of the pack went hunting, coming back with an elk and a badger. Everyone ate well. Cas had a lot of fun with the pups. He hadn’t been around pups before, but they really seemed to like him, and as far as he was concerned, he would protect them to his death.

Three days later, Dean invited him for a night run again. They ran to the same stream, laying down. Dean laid right next to Cas. 

“So, tell me what it’s like to live in a town.”

Cas looked at him. “You’ve never lived in a town before?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. Always lived in the forest, in a pack.”

“I can’t actually tell you much. I was never allowed outside alone. Always had at least one brother with me. It was suffocating. But tell me why you never lived in a town.”

Dean sighed. “My father was the pack leader. He didn’t trust towns or shifters who chose to live as humans. He had reason though… a human killed my mother.”

Cas gasped. “What? How?”

“He was hunting. He shot her. My dad never got over it. It… changed him. Made him angry at everyone and everything.”

Cas moved closer to Dean, nuzzling his neck. “Dean, I’m so sorry.”

“He got so bad, I had to leave. Sam and I left, half the pack came with us.”

Cas thought about that. If Dean had challenged his father, one of them would be dead. It was smart and brave for Dean to leave.

“Dean it was very brave of you.”

Dean sighed. “I guess we both have family issues.”

Cas smiled. “It would appear so.”

Cas laid his head on his paws, Dean put his head on Cas’ neck.

“You smell wonderful, Cas.”

Cas smiled. “So do you.”

They stayed that way for a while, but then Cas looked up at the sky.

“It’s getting late. I need to get back. The pups will be up in a few hours.”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, we need to get a little sleep. I kinda hate to leave, though.”

Cas nodded. “Me too.”

They ran back, Dean walking Cas to his nest. Cas fell asleep feeling very good.

Later that day, Jo asked him if he could handle the pups by himself for a couple of days. Cas assured her he could. He wondered where Jo was going, but when he saw her run off with Ash by her side, he figured it out.

The pups were napping when Dean walked up.

“Where’s Jo?”

Cas grinned. “She left with Ash. I think they’re going to mate.”

Dean seemed surprised. “Neither of them said a word to me.”

“I think they didn’t tell anyone. I guess they want privacy.”

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “That makes sense. “I’m really happy for them, if that’s what happens.”

Claire woke up. She jumped on Dean’s back, nipping at him. Dean laughed and rolled over. Before long, all three pups were pulling on his tail or jumping on his stomach. Cas was laughing.

When Dean called, “Enough! You all win!”, Cas gathered them up with a smile. “Go play, you monsters and give the Alpha a break.”

They ran away to play hide and seek. 

“You’re very good with them, Dean.”

Dean looked a little sheepish. “I love them. I always wanted some pups of my own.”

Cas looked down. “Why haven’t you yet?” He held his breath for the answer.

“Guess I never met an omega I wanted to mate…”

Cas felt a huge let down.

“Until now, that is.”

Cas looked up at him. “Dean…”

Dean looked shy. “I like you, Cas. I like you a lot.”

Cas looked equally shy. “I like you too, Dean.”

Just then the pups came running up. “Cas! Cas, we’re hungry!”

Dean stood up, pawing at the dirt. “I guess I need to get going. I’m sure there’s something I need to be doing.” He trotted away.

Cas busied himself feeding the pups.

But from then on, it was obvious to everyone that Dean was courting Cas. They ate together, Dean making sure Cas got the best food. They walked side by side, Dean bumping into Cas every once in awhile. He nuzzled Cas often, licking Cas’ face. But when Dean took Cas into the cave to sleep, it was settled. Everyone knew Dean and Cas were going to mate.

Dean made Cas a big bed of the softest materials available. Cas slept with Dean draped over him, snuggled close. Cas was happy, and Dean seemed more relaxed to the entire pack.

Jo and Ash did come back mated. Everyone was overjoyed at the news. There was speculation as to when Dean and Cas would mate.

Cas wanted them to take their time. He was unsure about it. He still had trouble believing Dean really wanted him. He was nothing.. Just a runaway omega, escaping from a bad family. He couldn’t hunt, he really wasn’t good at anything but watching pups.

Dean was the pack leader, the Alpha. He took care of all of them, made the hard decisions. 

Cas just didn’t feel worthy. He didn’t tell Dean how he felt. He just kept saying he needed more time. And Dean was wonderful about it.

They still went on moonlight runs at least twice a week. They would cuddle and talk about their lives. Dean would tell Cas about his dreams for the pack. Cas lived for these times.

Then, Cas went into heat. He woke up, heated and uncomfortable. Dean stirred,

“Cas? What’s wro… you’re in heat.”

Cas whined. He couldn’t help it. Dean’s looked at him with glowing eyes. 

“Cas? Are you going to the heat cave or…”

The question hung in the air. Cas sat up, panting. He knew what he wanted.

“Alpha… need you…”

Dean went to find Sam. He told him what was happening and put him in charge. Then he got Cas and led him into the forest.

Cas followed him, feeling increasingly itchy and hot. Luckily, it wasn’t far.

Dean led him to a small clearing, next to a pond. He gathered some leaves to make a nest. Cas wiggled around, waiting.

Then Dean approached him. “I love you, Cas. I’m going to make this a wonderful time for us. Trust me.”

Cas nodded. He did trust Dean, completely. Dean licked Cas’ muzzle, working his way down Cas’ body. Cas had slick running out of him, wetting his hind legs and tail. Dean went behind him and began to lick him clean.

Cas moaned. Dean’s tongue found its way to his hole, and it licked into him. 

“Alpha, I need…”

Dean licked again. “Shhh, my omega, I’m going to take such good care of you.”

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Dean licked into Cas’ dripping hole a couple more times, then mounted him. He wrapped his front legs tightly around Cas’ middle and thrust in.

Cas whined. It hurt a little but that soon passed. Cas felt so full, stuffed with the huge Alpha cock, it was wonderful. He’d been frightened by the idea of being on the receiving end but now that he was, he couldn’t believe he’d waited so long. He pushed his hips back against Dean. 

Cas’ cock was hard, hanging out of the sheath, aching. Dean went slow at first, letting Cas get used to the feeling, but then he sped up, thrusting into Cas hard.

“You feel so good, Cas… . so tight…”

Cas let his head drop. “It’s good, Alpha… so good…”

Dean bit the scruff on Cas’ neck, not hard but hard enough to hold him in place. A guttural growl escaped Dean as he fucked Cas hard. Cas could feel Dean’s knot growing, pushing in and popping back out, and he wanted that knot so badly… 

He whined. Dean growled. 

Then Dean’s knot caught. Cas’ hole clenched down. Dean howled and came over and over, flooding Cas. Cas came, shooting cum on the ground beneath him.

Dean kept coming. It seemed to go on for hours to Cas. When Dean was finally done, he lifted his leg over Cas’ back and turned so they were ass to ass.

Cas caught his breath. “How… how long…”

Dean looked back at him. “Thirty to forty-five minutes.”

Cas tried not to gasp. “So long?”

Dean chuckled. “I’m afraid so. We could lay down if you’d be more comfortable.”

“Yes, please.”

Dean laid down, dragging Cas down. The movement caused Dean’s knot to move inside him, and he clenched down on it. That made Dean come again.

“Baby, you got to stop doing that or we’ll never come untied.” 

Cas chuckled. “We'd starve to death.”

Dean laughed. “They’d find our bodies, still stuck together.”

Cas smiled. “At least they’d know we died happy.”

They both laughed. 

When they came untied, Dean turned and licked Cas clean, while Cas moaned at the feeling of his big tongue against his fur.

Then he walked to look at Cas.

“Shift, Cas.”

Cas was shocked. “You want me to shift? Why?”

Dean said low, “I want us to see each other.”

Cas nodded. 

They shifted, then stood back to look at each other. 

Dean looked Cas up and down. “My god, Cas you’re beautiful.”

Cas blushed. “You aren’t so bad yourself, Alpha.”

Dean embraced him, kissing him deeply. Cas opened his mouth to let Dean slide his tongue over his. Dean gently lowered them both to the ground.

They kept kissing while Dean’s hands mapped out Cas’ body. 

Cas started to get on his hands and knees when Dean stopped him.

“I want to see you, baby. I want to watch you while I fuck you.”

When he took Cas, he took him face to face. Cas wrapped his legs around Dean.

Dean felt even bigger than he did as a wolf to Cas. When he slid in, Cas felt like it was all he could take, he was stretched to his limit. 

Dean fucked him slowly, making every thrust more amazing than the one before. He pulled Cas up, holding him tightly against his chest. This made his cock run over Cas’ prostate with every thrust, Cas’ cock was trapped against Dean.

They kissed long and deep.

Cas’ cock rubbed against Dean’s belly with every thrust Dean made up into him. Cas felt his balls tighten.

“Dean, I’m going to…”

Dean whispered in his ear, “Come for me, baby, let me see.”

Cas yelled as his orgasm rolled over him. He shot cum in between them, coating both his and Dean’s belly.

Dean nosed at Cas’ mating gland. Cas moaned.

“Do it, please Alpha, mate me.”

Dean’s knot swelled to completion and it caught inside Cas. He came hard, but the urge to mate overcame anything else. He bit Cas.

Dean’s brain was filled with light. He heard,  _ ‘mate, mate, breed, breed, mate’  _ thunder in his head. He tasted blood, the coppery tang brought him back to himself.

He released Cas’ mating gland, licking over it.

Cas was panting, he’d come again. He whispered. “Breed me, mate, put a pup in me.”

Dean howled. He wrapped his arms even tighter around Cas and kissed him with desperation.

“Gonna breed you, mate. I’ll put a pup in you, watch your belly grow, everyone will know you belong to me.”

They clung to one another, waiting out the tie, kissing, touching… just being with each other.

Cas drifted off to sleep with his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean licked the bite a few more times, making sure it had quit seeping blood. He held his mate, feeling complete for the first time in his life.

His knot went down, but his cock still stayed inside Cas. When Cas woke up, he gently laid Cas on his back, pulling out. He sat back to watch some of his cum leak out of Cas’ hole. He licked it, then licked Cas clean.

They shifted back. Cas sat, looking thoughtful.

“Dean, I don’t think I’m in heat any more. I think… I think you put a pup in me.”

Dean laid over Cas’ back. “I’m so happy, my little omega. I love you, and I can’t wait to see your belly full of my pup.”

Cas’ tail thumped on the grass. “I hope I give you a son.”

Dean lifted his head. “I don’t care what it is, Cas.”

Cas chuckled. “Remember that when we have a cave full of girls.”

Dean laughed. “I’m sure you’ll remind me.”

Cas sighed. “I guess we could go back.”

Dean shook his head. “Nope. They aren’t expecting us for days. I’m not done with you, baby.”

Dean mounted Cas again, twice. And then again in the middle of the night, and four times the next day. When they woke the next morning, Cas reluctantly suggested they should go back.

Dean sighed. “I guess we should. If I could, I’d just stay here with you forever.”

Cas nudged him. “But, I’m going to have a pup. I need the pack.”

Dean perked up. “You’re right baby! I still can’t believe it. I’m gonna be a dad!”

They ran back to the clearing to give everyone the news.

Everyone was happy for them. 

But then, Benny came up, looking worried.

“Dean there’s a strange wolf at the edge of the clearing. He says he's looking for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean walked to where the wolf was standing. Benny and Sam were at his side, Cas was a few steps behind them.

The wolf sneered. “I’m Bartholomew. I have a message for you... from your father.”

Sam gasped. Benny growled. Dean stood there not showing any emotion.

“What is it?”

“He says he’s taking his pack back. He will take the pack, kill your pups and all the omegas will be his to breed. You can give them to him, or die.”

Dean growled, “You can tell  _ John _ I’ll never give him my pack.”

Bartholomew smiled. “He figured that’s what you’d say. Say your prayers, boy. He’s gonna kill you.” He turned and ran into the forest.

Cas felt sick. Dean turned to him 

“Don’t worry, baby.”

“Don’t worry? Your father is going to challenge you to the death, Dean! To the  _ death _ . If he kills you, he will kill our pup! He’ll…” Cas couldn’t go on as a sob broke through, gagging him.

Dean nuzzled his face. “I won’t lose, Cas,”

Cas pulled away. “And then you will have killed your father!”   
Dean snorted. “That wouldn’t be much of a loss.” He turned and went back to the cave with Sam and Benny close behind.

Cas found his old bedding and laid down. He was more afraid than he’d ever been in his life. Dean was going to fight his father. Dean would get hurt, possibly die. 

Cas jumped up and ran into the woods, stopping to throw up.

He returned to the clearing dragging his tail.

Sam saw him and trotted up. “Cas, Dean’s been looking for you. Are you all right?”

Cas nodded. “I’m fine, Sam. Thank you.”

Sam looked at him skeptically, but Cas just went to the cave.

When he got there, Dean ran to him, sniffing him all over.

“Baby, you were sick?”

Cas shook himself. “It was nothing, Alpha, I’m fine.”

Dean rubbed the side of his face along Cas’ face and neck, scent marking him.

“You have got to stop worrying, Cas. It isn’t good for you or the pup.”

Cas knew Dean was right, but he couldn’t help his fear. He’d just been made Dean’s mate, he was carrying their pup, and now there was the chance that Dean could die, He tried to shake it off.

“When will he come?”

Dean shook his head. “No telling. It could be any time.”

Cas sighed, laying down. Dean nudged up against him. He fell asleep.

Sam’s voice woke him up. “Dean, he’s here.”

Dean jumped up, growling. He ran out of the cave with Sam right behind him. Cas followed at a distance.

There were a group of wolves standing around one old wolf. He was blind in one eye, had a chunk missing from one ear and was covered with scars. Dean walked up to him.

“ _ John _ .”

The older wolf growled, “I’m still your father, boy.”

Dean laughed. “You were never a father to me. You were just my bully.”

John growled deeper. “Well, change your mind about giving me your pack?”

Dean laughed.”You know me better than that.”

John growled, “Yeah, I do.” and he surged forward.

They met in a tangle of bared teeth. John had Dean by the neck, but Dean pulled away and grabbed his father by a front leg.

It was hard to tell exactly what was happening. It was all just fur, blood, the two wolves rolling and biting. Cas watched, horrified. Sam was growling, as was Benny. They wanted to help Dean but knew they couldn’t. The rest of the pack held back, most of them whining in fear. The pups were nowhere to be seen, Ellen probably had them hidden somewhere.

Then Dean went down, John on top of him. Cas could see the many tears and bites covering Dean and had to look away.

But then he heard Sam cheer. He looked back to see Dean had John by the throat. He shook his head, biting deeper. They all heard the crack when John’s neck broke.

Dean stood over the body, panting heavily. Cas started to run to him, but Dean collapsed before he could get there. Blood flowed freely from his many wounds.

Cas got to him, yelling, “Dean! Dean!” Sam was by his side. 

Dean was unconscious.

Cas fell next to him, licking his face.”Dean, please… please be okay.”

Benny shifted then picked Dean up and carried him to the cave, Cas following. He laid Dean down gently. Cas threw himself on the floor beside Dean and began to lick his many wounds.

Cas had no sense of time. He kept licking Dean’s wounds and pleading with him to come back, to be okay.

It was dark when Sam nudged him. 

“Cas, you’ve got to eat something. I brought you water and some food.”

Cas shook his head.

“Cas, please. If you don’t take care of yourself, you won’t be able to take care of Dean. He needs you to stay healthy.”

Cas sighed. He heard Sam. Sam was right. He drank some water, tried to eat but his stomach roiled against it. He gagged.

“I can’t Sam. I can’t eat.”

Sam looked at him sadly. “Dean will wake up. He’ll heal. I promise you, Cas.”

Cas tried to smile. He laid down next to Dean, putting his head on Dean’s back, and slept.

He tended to Dean all the next day, licking his wounds and rubbing against him. He drank some water but he still couldn’t eat. Sam and Benny checked on them a lot. Sam offered to take over for a while to let Cas get some air, but Cas couldn’t leave Dean

He slept again with his head on Dean’s back. He needed to feel the rise and fall of Dean’s breathing. He needed to hear Dean’s heartbeat. It was the only thing keeping him sane.

Sometime in the night, Cas woke up to a rumbling in Dean’s chest. He raised his head, wondering if he’d dreamed it.

“Hey Cas.”

Cas put his face next to Dean’s.”Oh my god, you’re awake! You’re  _ alive _ !”

Dean chuckled a little. “Of course I’m alive, my sweet omega. I couldn’t leave you and our pup.”

Cas started to cry. “I was so frightened! Dean… I thought you were going to die.”

Dean lifted his head to lick Cas’ face. “Don’t cry, Cas. I’m fine. At least I will be in a couple of days. It takes more than a fight to kill me.”

Cas growled and shoved his muzzle against Dean’s.

“I’ll kill you myself if you ever do that again!”

Dean laughed weakly. “Okay, mate, noted.”

Cas licked all of Dean’s wounds then fell asleep pressed against Dean’s side.


	6. Chapter 6

In a couple of days, Dean was up and walking around. He still had some healing to do, but none of the bites were infected. Cas kept a close eye on him, to the amusement of the entire pack.

In turn, Dean made sure Cas ate. 

Wolves only carried their pups for three months, so Cas was already beginning to show. Dean nuzzled against Cas’ stomach every chance he got, He talked to Cas’ belly, even sang to it. Cas thought he was a sap, but so adorable.

A week later, Dean walked up to Cas.”Let’s go for a run. Feelin’ the need for some alone time with my mate.”

They trotted into the forest. Cas couldn’t really run that fast anymore, and Dean kept pace with him, always near. They ended up in the place where they had mated.

Dean grinned at Cas. “Well this looks familiar.”

Cas looked around with a smile. “Is it possible that you had an ulterior motive for coming here?”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. “Maybe…”

Cas licked his mouth. Dean took a step back. “Shift, Cas.”

They shifted. Dean looked up and down Cas’ naked body. “You are so beautiful, my sweet omega… my mate.”

Cas laid down, spreading his legs wide. “Show me how much you love me.”

Dean straddled him. “I” he kissed Cas. “love” he kissed Cas’ shoulder. “You.” he kissed Cas’ nipple “This” he kissed Cas’ swelling belly. “Much.” He sucked Cas’ cock into his mouth. Cas let his head fall back and moaned.

Dean ran his tongue over the head, playing a little with the slit. He loved the sounds Cas was making, but his cock was hard and he needed to fuck Cas in the worst way. He sucked down to the root, back up and pulled off.

Cas looked wrecked already. He lifted his legs high and wide. There was a small pool of slick under his ass.

“Baby you’re so wet for me!” Dean laid over Cas and slipped in. Their groans intermingled in the forest’s hush.

Dean couldn’t believe he got to have this.  _ Cas. _ Cas’ beautiful body so eager to accept his cock, Cas’ belly swelling with his pup. He had long ago given up on ever having a mate, and now, he had the most amazing mate on the planet. 

As he thrust in, pulled back, thrust in again, he looked down at Cas. Cas’ blue eyes were lust-blown, his plush lips parted with the sweet music of his moans. He felt like he could see Cas’ soul, and his own soul reached out to touch it. It was a profound bond, unbreakable and forever.

His knot swelled, and when Cas’ hole clenched down to tie then together, he realized he was crying. He kissed Cas desperately, whispering, “I love you, Cas. I love you.”

Cas pulled him down to lay on his body, wrapping his hand in Dean’s hair. 

In that moment, Dean knew heaven.

He turned on his side, pulling Cas close. Cas fell asleep, and he watched, spending the time memorizing every part of Cas’ face. His heart was full.

When they came untied, his cock slipped out of Cas and his cum ran out. Cas opened his eyes and smiled. Dean shifted to his wolf and began to lick Cas clean. Cas moaned at the feeling of Dean’s big tongue running over his hole and down his thighs.

Cas turned to get on his hands and knees, thrusting his ass out to Dean.

“Take me like this, mate. I can take your weight like this.”

The sight made Dean’s cock hard again. He jumped up on Cas, wrapping his legs around Cas’ middle and thrust in.

The feeling of Dean, his fur on Cas’ back, his big wolf cock fucking in and out of him was incredible. He reached back to grab some of Dean’s fur in his fist. His cock was hard, so hard it throbbed. As Dean pounded in and out of him, he came hard.

The sight, coupled with the sounds that Cas was making, made Dean’s knot swell. He pulled out, grabbed his knot and came all over Cas’ back.

He licked Cas clean, and then Cas shifted. They lay together, panting and sated.

Dean wished they never had to leave this place, but the pack needed them. 

Cas was huge. He was bigger than anyone could ever remember a pregnant wolf being. And he still had two weeks to go. He was miserable, he couldn’t find any comfortable position to sleep in no matter how hard he tried. 

Dean wasn’t sure, but he felt like he could smell another scent under the one that was obvious, one of flowers. He was sure that scent was a girl. But if he sniffed deeply enough, there was just a hint of something else under it. Something like what wet leaves smelled like after a forest rain. He didn’t mention it to anyone, thinking it was just his imagination. The idea of twins didn’t enter his mind. It was unheard of.

And yet, when Cas went into labor with Dean by his side, licking and encouraging him, he gave birth to a girl pup but was still in labor. Twenty minutes later, he gave birth to a little boy.

No one, not even old Bobby who knew just about everything about wolves, had ever heard of twins. Everyone was amazed.

Cas laid next to the two tiny pups, exhausted. Dean curled around his family. He felt so blessed he could cry. The pups found a nipple and fed, making Cas smile.

“They are so strong! Just like their papa.”

Dean grinned. “Like you. I could never have done what you did, Cas. I’m so proud of you.”

They decided to name the girl Mary, after Dean’s mother, and the boy they named Adam. 

After a couple of days, Dean carried Adam and Cas carried Mary outside to be introduced to the pack. Everyone oohed and awwed over them. Kevin and Claire sniffed at the pups. Jack frowned. “They are too little to play!”

Cas laughed.”Yes, they are, but they’ll grow quickly. You can play with them in a few weeks.”

Jack seemed satisfied with that.

Dean hated to leave his family even for a second. He watched over the pups when Cas needed to relieve himself, or just needed to stretch his legs. He nuzzled them, licked them and talked to them a lot.

When their eyes opened, Mary had beautiful blue eyes, Adam’s eyes were green.

They were happy. The pack grew as pups got older. Cas had two more pups, not twins. They named them Tessa and Andrew. 

Adam was an Alpha, Mary was an omega, Tessa was an Alpha and Andrew was a beta.

Dean gave Adam the role of Alpha pack leader when he got older. Dean just wanted to be with Cas. 

They lived a long, happy, loving and peaceful life.


End file.
